<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the faults of a king by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175927">the faults of a king</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>...death?, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst?, Dead iwaizumi - Freeform, Demon Hinata Shouyou, Demon Oikawa Tooru, Human Kageyama Tobio, King Hinata Shouyou, King Oikawa Tooru, M/M, Oh, Prince Kageyama Tobio, Queen Kageyama Tobio, Running Away, Witches, hehe, hehe i made myself sad with this, iwa do be dead, sorry dude</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:14:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>for such a praised king, oikawa was a remarkably large dumbass</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, mayhaps - Relationship, past Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous Fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the faults of a king</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oikawa rushed into Ushijima’s shop, dark blood dripping from Iwaizumi’s chest. The grand witch looked up, ingredients hovering around him.</p><p>”Ushijima, please, help me. I know we’ve always pissed each other off but <em>please</em>.”</p><p>The witch blinked slowly but the magic encased ingredients were placed down. The ashy-blonde cat that sat in the back perked up.</p><p>Oikawa offered the body in his arms, limbs shaking from the strain but he wheezed out, “Please, save his soul. Anything.”</p><p>Ushijima nodded and Oikawa carefully placed Iwaizumi into the witch’s arms.</p><p>The next few hours were a blur. Ushijima told Oikawa that only half of his friend’s— no, lover— soul could be saved but he would be reborn. Oikawa mourned at the loss of his lover, but nodded carefully. </p><p>Oikawa was handed an instruction sheet on how to find the soul and a jar of cremated remains. </p><p>He clutched the ceramic jar closely and wished for Iwaizumi.</p>
<hr/><p>Kageyama was so, so stupid. Of course, Oikawa would never love him. Of course, Kageyama was always second best.</p><p>Of course, the Grand Demon King only loved him because he was the reincarnation of his dead lover.</p><p>Stupid, stupid, <em>stupid!</em></p><p>Kageyama smoothly slid down the large, stone walls of the castle, almost as smooth as the tears slipping down his face. </p><p>Maybe he should’ve known sooner. Perhaps just from the way Oikawa would softly kiss him, only to shove him away immediately after. The way Oikawa would gaze at him so lovingly, only for his stare to harden and his lips twist into a snarl.</p><p>Kageyama tried to console himself as he slipped past tree trunks wider than he was tall. At least he learned now, from eavesdropping on Mattsun-san and Oikawa. At least he didn’t have to deal with the sad stares he always received, it made more sense now. </p><p>
  <em>“He’s just half of Iwa-chan, that’s obviously the only reason I‘ve ever like him.”</em>
</p><p>At least Kageyama never had to think that Oikawa Tooru ever truly loved him.</p><p>Kageyama was panting by the time he made it to the comforting kingdom, the one where he found his first true friend. His eyes were painfully dry and he wanted to pass out on the floor but he knocked on the throne room door.</p><p>”Enter.” The guard’s voice called out.</p><p>He carefully slipped through the doors, awkwardly bowing to the orange haired king.</p><p>”...Hi?”</p><p>”Tobio!!” Hinata sat up, launching forward towards the ravenette. The guards standing at the doors tensed up as Kageyama just tumbled to the ground with a surprised shout. Hinata waved them off and they awkwardly marched outside, doors slamming shut.</p><p>He groaned, “Hey, dumbass. You said I could stay whenever I wanted, right?”</p><p>”Yep, however long you want. Forever even!” Hinata pressed his face to the milky pale skin of Kageyama’s neck. The familiar scent of sadness drifted off of Kageyama and Hinata twitched violently.</p><p>”Is...is forever okay?” Kageyama blustered forward, tugging at his finger. </p><p>Hinata pulled back when Kageyama’s voice came out tight. The demon’s eyes narrowed dangerously at Kageyama’s own puffy, irritated-red eyes. An annoyed glint glowed harshly in his gold-amber irises. </p><p>”I won’t ask now, but you <em>will</em> tell me what happened one day.” Hinata commanded and Kageyama felt the semi-familiar prodding of a demon king’s command.</p><p>Damn his human body.</p><p>Kageyama scowled harshly but nodded nonetheless. Hinata perked back up and pulled Kageyama to the empty throne next to where the demon’s was. </p><p>The Queen’s.</p><p>”Here, sleep. I’m going to talk to a few subjects but I think you’ll sleep alright.” </p><p>Kageyama was too dazed from his adrenaline crashing down, the weight of crying for the first time in a while catching up. He nodded and curled up on the oddly comfortable, surprisingly fitting throne. </p><p>Like he was right where he was supposed to be.</p><p>The last thing he felt before falling asleep was the heavy weight of a velvet cape resting over his scrunched up body.</p>
<hr/><p>Oikawa cursed the brat in his head. Kageyama shouldn’t have gotten far, it’s only been a few hours since Yahaba found the tracking footprints out of Kageyama’s high window. Curse the Enchanted Forest for minimizing any magic curses or spells.</p><p>Oikawa’s nose scrunched involuntarily when he walked into the human’s room. It was saturated in a depressing emotion and Oikawa detested it. </p><p>Sadness was ill-fitting on Kageyama.</p><p>Oikawa was officially going to lose his mind. Oh, how Iwaizumi would laugh and mock him if he saw him now. </p><p>The Great Demon King of Aoba Johsai really fell in love with a human he found as a teenager for the sole reason of finding his dead lover. Sounds like a great romance novel that Oikawa’s mother would read. </p><p>So maybe Oikawa had wanted to keep Kageyama around because of his Iwa-chan. And yeah, maybe he didn’t tell Kageyama. But then he was dragged into the pull of the ocean-eyed human, just as everyone eventually would be.</p><p>He maybe had the tiniest, most major infatuation with the human.</p><p>Oikawa clutched the letter folded on top of Kageyama’s spare pillow, the one Oikawa used whenever he (literally) slept with the ravenette. His heart dropped when he finally found the courage to open it.</p><p>
  <em>Dear Oikawa-san,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If you find this, hopefully I’m dead. Or not, it would really suck if Iwaizumi died twice, huh? I sincerely apologize for thinking you ever liked me for once in my godforsaken life.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-K.T</em>
</p><p>Oikawa broke nearby windows from the shockwave of emotion that poured out of him.</p><p>He glared down at that paper, wrinkled and almost torn from his grip</p><p>Motherfucker.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading! </p><p>comments are appreciated even if i’m probably going to be too embarrassed to respond T-T</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>